La historia del viaje pokemon de Sky
by dragon titanico
Summary: un nuevo entrenador ha nacido en ciudad Celeste y es hora de conocer su historia ADVERTENCIA: OC personaje principal


Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, a un que quizás pueda juntar algo de dinero y adquirir algunas acciones, esta historia la hice principalmente como historia guía para hacer un hack rum de pokemon por lo que esta historia nunca paso ni en el anime ni el manga aclarado el punto pasemos al fic, ADVERTENCIA: Mini prologo y Capitulo 1

Mini prologo

Hola mi nombre es Sky justo ayer cumplí la edad para ser un entrenador pokemon

(N/A: Sky es un joven de no mas de doce años, su vestimenta muy similar a la de su padre en su primer viaje por Kanto, Johto y las islas naranja, incluso usaba la misma gorra, sus ojos iguales a los de su madre al igual que su cabellera rojiza casi tirando a naranja)

Hace unas horas he recibido mi primer pokemon de las manos de mi padre, actualmente me encuentro en pueblo primavera de la región Johto, estoy exactamente en la parada del buz que me trajo de casa, se preguntaran ¿Por qué no iniciar mi viaje en la región Kanto? Y la respuesta es simple, pokemon mecánicos, estoy decido a probar que un pokemon natural es mejor que uno creado en una fabrica

De mi extensa familia puedo decir que mi padre es de un ya no tan pequeño pueblo ubicado entre Ciudad Verde y la ruta 21, mi madre por otro lado es parte de la elite cuatro, debo mencionar que su Golduck es endemoniadamente fuerte, mi hermana Kasumy se encarga del gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste ya que el trió de brujas err... perdón mis tías siguen viajando por el mundo, el tío Brock se reconcilio con la profesora Ivi, tía May se volvió a divorciar del tío Drew (por enésima quinta vez), tío Max recientemente se convirtió en campeón de Hoen, el cornudo, que diga Paul se separo de tía Dawn por que le fue muy infiel con un tal Tobías, tío Cilan y tía Iris atienden juntos el gimnasio y por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero presentarles a mi compañera y amiga

-Sombra ve- anuncia el recién iniciado entrenador lanzando una pokeball del a cual sale un brillante destello de luz revelando un

-¡Gas, Gaasstly!- exclama el pokemon mostrando su gran lengua al salir de su "prisión"

Ahora les relatare como fue que atrape a esta pokemon

**-flash back: la captura más suertuda-**

La tarde había caído en ciudad Cerulean y el menor de los Ketchum estaba en compañía de su hermana mayor en el centro pokemon, como toda una Ketchum Waterflower había ascendido como líder de gimnasio a la edad de 12 años llegándola a comparar incluso con Sabrina o Lorelei, le faltaba camino para estar al nivel de su madre o su padre, pero la mayoría de los entrenadores siempre lo pensaban dos veces antes de retarle por la medalla cascada y hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que ella perdía una batalla por lo que llevaban sus pokemon a revisar

Mientras su hermana entraba al centro pokemon el comenzó a jugar por ahí y por haya hasta que termino un por fastidiar a una pequeña Gastly que inmediatamente lo ataco con su lengua, llevo su mano a su bolsillo donde tenia una pokebola, su padre se la había regalado para que jugara y simplemente la lanzo golpeando al pokemon fantasma justo en la cara

Un giro

El pequeño Ketchum trago saliva duramente

Dos giros

Su hermana que había visto todo desde la puerta del centro pokemon corrió donde el, un pokemon que se escapaba de una pokebola no era nada bonito, en especial si era un tipo fantasma

Tres giros

El Ketchum menor parpadeo mientras su hermana se ponía delante de el con la pokebola de su Vaporeon en su mano lista para defender a su hermano cosa que nunca ocurrió

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto la Ketchum mayor muy sorprendida

Ash Ketchum no cabía en si mismo de felicidad, su hijo menor, había capturado su primer pokemon, y no cualquiera el maestro pokemon sabia que los tipo fantasma en especial Gastly eran uno de los mas escurridizos que podrían existir, solo basto una llamada al profesor Oak para conseguir un permiso especial para que su pequeño pudiera tener al Gastly

-tu nombre será Sombra- grito feliz el pequeño Ketchum

-¡gas, Gastly!- exclamo feliz el pokemon flotando junto a su pequeño captor

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Fin del mini prologo

Inicia el capitulo 1

La tarde caía y Sky caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de pueblo primavera, su fantasmal amiga flotaba alegremente junto a el, era el crepúsculo del día por lo que el sol ya no la molestaba, unos treinta metros mas delante de ellos un pokemon mariposa volaba tan rápido como podía tras de el un tipo de vestiduras negras con una gran R en su pecho lo perseguía

Lo peor de todo es que el pokemon mariposa parecía estar herido de una de sus alas, Sky miro a su pokemon y esta simplemente sintió como si leyera los pensamientos de su entrenador y se dirigió a interceptar al atacante del pokemon mariposa

Solo pasaron unos instantes para que Sombra y Sky estuvieran entre el sujeto y el pokemon atacado, Butterfree dio un peculiar chillido antes de reposar en la cabeza de su "salvador", pues estaba muy cansado para seguir huyendo

-dame se pokemon- ordeno el tipo de la gran R en el pecho

-yo creo que no- contesto el joven entrenador muy decidido a defender al pokemon mariposa que descansaba en su cabeza-debo ir con cuidado parece ser miembro del equipo rocket-

-tu lo quisiste mocoso, ve Charmeleon- anuncio el sujeto que aparentemente era del equipo rocket lanzando su pokeball, un destello de luz mas tarde el pokemon de fuego había salido de su pokeball

-a la carga Sombra- ordeno el entrenador con decisión, su pokemon respondió igual, de hecho hasta parecía emocionado quizás de probar que tan fuerte era, fue una suerte para Sky que tanto como su madre como su padre hubiesen tenido un par de semanas libres justo antes de que el saliera de viaje, tiempo que Ash y Misty aprovecharon para entrenar un poco a el menor de sus retoños

Solo por un pequeño instante Sombra y Charmeleon se miraron con cara de pocos amigos

-Charmeleon usa lanzallamas- ordeno el miembro del ER (N/A: para abreviar equipo rocket)

-Sombra esquívalo- pidió el entrenador del pokemon fantasma, usando una de las estrategias aprendidas gracias al entrenamiento con el padre de su entrenador el pokemon fantasma se hundió en la tierra emulando la manera de atacar de cierto pokemon legendario de la región Sinnoh

Sin embargo el lanzallamas del pokemon contrario había pasado extremadamente cerca de Sky cosa que le trajo el recuerdo de una las primeras lecciones de sus padres

"si algún día llegas a verte en la necesidad de enfrentar a un miembro del equipo rocket recuerda que ellos pelean sin honor, jamás siguen las reglas de las batallas pokemon, y mas importante siempre están enfocando sus ataques con la intención de lastimar al entrenador, esto ultimo les da cierta ventaja pues los buenos pokemon siempre tratan de defender a su entrenador por lo que hacen un trabajo doble lo cual en una batalla larga te juega en contra"

Tomando esos principios en cuenta pudo planear con más precisión su siguiente movimiento

-Sombra lengüetazo- ordeno Sky, a esto el miembro del ER no tubo el tiempo para ordenarle a su pokemon de fuego que se moviera, el pokemon fantasma ya estaba a un costado de su Charmeleon conectando un extenso lengüetazo

Justo como esperaban el pokemon de fuego dio un par de pasos torpes como si tuviera escalofríos, aun cuando su dueño le ordeno otro lanzallamas el Charmeleon no se movió, estaba paralizado, Sky tubo el impulso de saltar de alegría pero lo reprimió no era el momento para distraerse

-Sombra repite lengüetazo- inmediatamente la pokemon fantasma volvió a desaparecer

-no caeré en eso de nuevo, Charmeleon giro fuego- haciendo un gran esfuerzo por moverse el Charmeleon logro moverse para lanzar el torbellino de fuego y Justo como le habían dicho sus padres el giro fuego fue mas concentrado en el que en la batalla pokemon por lo que tubo que moverse para no salir lastimado

Sombra vio esto con enojo precipitándose para lanzar un ataque de tinieblas sin que fuera ordenado, esto con la intención de desviar las flamas del giro fuego para que no dañasen a su entrenador, y aun que parte del ataque también dio en el Charmeleon enemigo esta distracción fue bien aprovechada por sus rivales para acertarle un potente lanzallamas que casi la deja fuera de combate

Aun apaleada en medio de las candentes flamas, se dijo a si misma que no iba a rendirse, negándose a perder su primera batalla oficial forzó la energía oscura que había dentro de ella creando un único ataque, frente a ella una esfera oscura se formo dándole un fuerte golpe con su frente

Sky solo pudo apreciar como la esfera oscura dividió el ataque ígneo en dos para luego seguir en línea recta hasta impactar en Charmeleon

El miembro del equipo rocket vio como su pokemon caía al suelo fuera de combate

-para ser un fantasma tiene gran fuerza- se dijo el miembro del ER mientras regresaba a su caído pokemon a su pokeball-será una excelente adquisición- esto mientras lanzaba una segunda pokeball esta vez revelando a un Flygon que se veía bastante fuerte

Sky no sabia si se refería a su Gastly o al pokemon que aun descansaba en su cabeza y honestamente prefería no averiguar, también estaba el hecho de que Sombra se veía agotada supuso que por lanzar la bola sombra solo habían practicado ese ataque un par de veces por lo que a su pokemon le costaba mucho lanzarlo

-maldito mocoso, creíste que ese es mi único pokemon- gruño el miembro del ER- Flygon sobre el garra de dragón-

El enorme dragón verde gustoso de obedecer a su amo se lanzo sobre el entrenador a gran velocidad con toda la intención de hacer sentir su poder sobre el

-Sombra usa tinieblas- exclamo el entrenador del pokemon fantasma, desde la izquierda la energía negra golpeo al Flygon en un costado llamando la atención de este

-hmmp ya decía yo que encontraríamos algo decente por aquí- exclamo el miembro del ER con una extraña y torcida sonrisa- sobre el Flygon, aliento de dragón-

-Sombra, bloquea con tinieblas- ordeno el recién iniciado entrenador

El choque de ambos ataques levanto una gran nube de polvo y humo Sky ya estaba planeando cual seria su siguiente movimiento cuando un extraño helicóptero hizo un acto de presencia lo que forzó a Sky a sujetar su gorra fuertemente

-encontraste algo decente- pregunto uno de los sujetos que bajaron del helicóptero

-solo ese Gastly- respondió el tipo

-bien por ahora olvídalo, el jefe encontró algo y requiere de la presencia de todo los miembros- dijo el sujeto que había bajado del helicóptero, este s solo asintió para luego regresar a su Flygon a su pokeball y enseguida subir al helicóptero junto con el extraño sujeto

Sky suspiro aliviado, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de poder vencer a ese Flygon, por ahora solo se preocuparía por llevar a Butterfree y Sombra a un centro pokemon

**HOLA su servilleta les trae esta nueva historia, la neta siempre se quise hacer un fic de pokemon y nunca se me daba la historia pero un día amanecí con la idea de hacer un hack rum de pokemon y me di cuenta que para hacer el hack primero necesitaba una historia**

**Por lo que decidí crear este fanfic**

**Ahora empecé en Johto por una razón, los juegos de pokemon gold y silver a si como staduim2 fueron y son mis favoritas (aun conservo los cartuchos y mi 64 solo por que no me gusta el emulador), los ataques son de lo mejorcito según yo, además que en el animé fue mi liga favorita, aun recuerdo la batalla de Charizard contra Blastoise como si fuera ayer**

**Como ya notaron si van a salir los pokemon de otras regiones aunque es algo difícil pues en el país donde vivo solo se transmitieron algunos de los primeros capítulos de la región Sinnoh, por lo que si alguien sabe de una página donde se puedan ver los capítulos que me faltan que no sea "tu tuvo", le estaría muy agradecido, por cierto me quede donde Paul captura Chimar **

**Atte.**

**Dragón Titánico**


End file.
